Occupation: The Story of the Thousand-Year War
by WritingEvolved
Summary: The story of the Crystal Gems rebellion during the Homeworld Invasion
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

Occupation:

The Story of the Thousand-Year War

Chapter 1: Discovery

It had been a few years since The Gems had come to earth, and everything was going according to plan. The Kindergarten was producing new gems at a rapid rate, and the Humans barely even noticed. Nothing seemed to be going wrong, everything seemed perfect, but there was something wrong with The Kindergarten, as Rose would soon find out. On her normal patrol route around the perimeter of The Kindergarten, Rose noticed that the ground looked a little grayer than it had the day before.

"That's strange," she thought to herself, "The Kindergarten isn't supposed to cause actual damage to the earth. I'll have to discuss this with the other generals. Maybe I should talk to Pearl first though, she always calms my nerves before a meeting."

"HEY RUBY!" She yelled to her fellow PatrolGem. "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH A REPLACEMENT FOR MY WATCH, I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO DO!"

"OKAY ROSE, I'LL STAY HERE. I DON'T HAVE MUCH ELSE TO DO ANYWAY. JUST MAKE SURE IT'S SOMEONE AS INTERESTING AS YOU!"

Rose hurried off to find a replacement for her patrol, so that she could arrange a meeting between the generals. She found a young girl from a reserve of her squad, and asked her to take her place. "Hey, can you take my place….."

"Sapphire. My name is Sapphire."

"Sapphire, right, I knew that. Well, lets head over to The Kindergarten, and I'll introduce you to your patrol mate. She's not the easiest person to get along with, but if you can entertain her, she'll return the favor."

"Thanks for the Heads-up, but I think I can handle it. I have some talents that anyone would like."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I'll show you once you relieve me of patrol duty."

"Fair enough. I'll be back soon, so don't get too comfortable."

They arrived at The Kindergarten where Ruby was waiting, and walked up to her. Ruby and Sapphire introduced themselves, and headed off to do the patrol.

"WE'LL BE FINE." Ruby yelled as she walked away, "GO DO YOUR IMPORTANT THING." Rose saluted, and headed off to find Pearl, Leaving sapphire behind with Ruby. It was a long walk, and Rose was left with her thoughts. "I hope this is something fixable." she thought to herself. "I don't want to hurt this planet, it's such a nice one, and the few Humans I've seen are really nice, if primitive." She quickened her pace.


	2. Chapter 2: Encouragement

**Chapter 2: Encouragement**

"Pearl! Where are you?!" Rose shouted as she stepped into Pearls favorite hangout- the fencing range.

"Over here!" Rose heard a familiar voice say amid a chorus of grunts. "Just give me one moment please!"

Rose headed over to the source of the voice, and saw Pearl sparring with her favorite partner- herself. "It's probably for the best though," Rose thought to herself, "She would probably hurt someone else. The only one who can beat Pearl is Pearl."

Rose watched as Pearl impaled her holo-self on her sword, sending Holo-Pearl shattering into shards of light. "Well then rose, now that I'm done, what did you want to say to me? And aren't you supposed to be on patrol at The Kindergarten?" Pearl Inquiried.

"Thats what I came to talk to you about. There's something…. Weird going on at The Kindergarten."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to talk about…. I'm not sure how you, or anyone else, is going to react. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it myself.

"Oh come on Rose, you know you can tell me anything!"

"Fine," Rose sighed. "I think something's wrong with The Kindergarten. The ground is losing it's colour, and I KNOW it's not supposed to do that. I really enjoy this planet, and I don't want to hurt it- or the people on it."

"Rose, I know you're concerned, but there is probably nothing to worry about. Besides the Earth, who else is getting hurt? I don't want the Earth to get harmed either, but aren't Gems more important?"

"Pearl! I know you don't think too highly of the Humans, but they are just as important as us. I thought you would've realized this by now."  
Pearl started stuttering, "No no no! That's not what I meant! I just…. Forgot about the Humans! Of course I think they're important!"

"Fine Pearl, I'll take your word for it. What do you think I should do about this?"  
"Do whatever you think is best Rose, and I'll support you one hundred percent!"\

"Awwww, Thanks pearl! I know I can always count on you. So here's what I'm thinking- I'm going to call a council with the generals, and I'll need you to back me up, can you do that?"

"Like I said Rose, I'll support you in whatever you decide to do. As the general of the Sword Battalion, I should have some sway."

"Thank you so much Pear!" Rose said, wrapping pearl in a tight hug. Pearl, looking shocked at first, quickly returns the hug, even tighter.

"Let's go organize a meeting"


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Chapter 3: Questions**

Rose and Pearl headed off to the main headquarters to find the main general in charge of the whole operation, Jasper. It was a long walk, and Pearl and Rose had a lot to talk about on the way there. "So when did you first notice the ground was becoming discolored?" Pearl questioned.

"Just this morning actually, while Ruby and I were patrolling."

"That's good, this means that they'll take you more seriously, seeing that you came to them first thing."

"Well, I just want this planet and the creatures on it to stay safe. Everyone matters."

"Whatever you want is what I want Rose, so let's go over what we're going to say. Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds like a great idea Pearl, as always.

"Good. Now, since I'm backing you up, I need to know what I'm talking about. So, I'm going to ask you some questions to refresh my memory. Question one: is the ground supposed to look like that?"

No, the ground is supposed to look like this." Rose says as she gestures to the luscious green fields they are walking through. "But instead it's more of…. that color." She gestures to some storm clouds gathering over the low mountains that surround them.

"Good. Now that we've established that, I have another question to ask you: what is the _exact_ purpose of The Kindergarten?"  
"Well, The Kindergarten is designed to create new Gems for our armys, by using the life force contained in the Earth, but it's not supposed to take a lot at once, so it won't hurt the Earth. The grey color is a sign that it's doing just that."

"Excellent. Now onto my final question- what is the purpose of your battalions patrols?"

"We're there to make sure no 'defective' Gems escape. The Gems that don't have an innate battle instinct at creation. We stop them from leaving, and bring them back."

"Back to where? And what happens to the 'defective' Gems?"

"They're brought to the Rehabilitation center, where they are taught what to do in battle."

"Rose, have you ever been in there?"

"No, but that's what they've told us they do. Why would the higher-ups lie to us?"

"I don't know why, and I'm sure they're not, but if there's anything I've learned throughout my life, it's that you shouldn't blindly trust things."

"I'll keep that in mind" Rose said as they approached the looming tower of HQ.


	4. Chapter 4: Setup

**Chapter 4: Setup**

As they walked into the tower of HeadQuarters, Rose felt a strange chill pass through her. A premonition? Rose was never one to ignore such things, but right now she had to focus on what she was going to say.

"Hi, is Jasper around?" Rose asked the secretary on duty.

"Yes, she's upstairs" said the brownish colored Gem.

"Is she available at the moment?"

"Yes, but she won't be for long, so say what you need to say now."

"Thank you. Come on Pearl, let's go."

"Coming Rose." Pearl said.

They ascended the stairs leading to Jaspers room as fast as they could, but it still took them a few minutes, because Jasper resided on the very top floor of the HeadQuarters.

"Wow…" Pearl said in-between breaths, "I don't get winded easily, and I don't complain that much, but why does Jasper have to live on the top floor?"

"Well…. Let's catch… Our breath." Rose said, also panting heavily.

A minute later, when both Gems had caught their breath, they knocked on Jaspers door. The door quickly opened, and there stood the general in charge of The Kindergarten- Jasper.

"What do you want, 'generals'?" Jasper spat at them.

"We just came here to talk. No need to be hostile." Rose said.

"Well, it must be if you've managed to bring the sword general into your chat. Come on in."

They stepped through the door into the bright neon-orange room. It was sparsely decorated, with only a desk on one side, with a chair facing the door, and four chairs facing the desk. There was window with some sunlight streaming through, but it seemed most of the light was coming from the room itself, which appeared to be pulsing slightly, letting off light.

"Have a seat" Jasper said, taking the seat facing the door.

"Thank you, we will." Pearl said as she and Rose took seats next to eachother.

"Now… tell me. What did you want to discuss?"

"We want to organize a meeting with all the generals. Now I know you don't like me, but this is very important to me, and I would owe you one if you-"  
"Done." Jasper interrupted Rose

"...What?"

"I don't like you, and you know I don't, but if I can get you in my pocket, I'll gladly take it. I'll organize a meeting. Now get out."

Jasper quickly stood up and held the door open. "After you, " _friends_."


	5. Chapter 5: Return

**Chapter 5: Return**

Rose and Pearl left Jaspers room and headed down the stairs. They went slowly, thinking of the day's events, and of what had just transpired.

"Well Rose, that certainly was… interesting. I didn't expect it to go that well, and that terribly." Pearl said.

"I feel the same way. I didn't expect her to agree to our request so easily, but I am worried about what the favor she's going to ask me will be. I can't imagine it will be anything good."

"Well whatever she asks, you don't actually have to do. If you don't agree with it that is."

"No, I have to do it. If I can't trust myself, who can I trust?"

They pondered these words as they slowly descended the stairs, one step at a time, over and over again, until they finally reached the bottom. They exited the tower and turned to face each other.

"Well Rose, I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll see you again at the meeting, I've got a battalion to get back to."

"Yep I'll see you then, and I have a patrol to get back to."

They quickly embraced, then turned toward their destinations and headed off. Rose made quick progress through the plains towards The Kindergarten. She arrived when the sun was starting to lower in the sky, and she made her way toward where she was patrolling earlier. "I hope Ruby and Sapphire are okay." She thought to herself. as she walked over to her favorite area to patrol in, she heard the sound of… Singing? She was sure that's what it was, but she was just surprised to hear it. Not many Gems had the ability to sing well, most could only dance well. She quickly walked over to a crevice, and peeked inside. In there she saw Ruby and Sapphire, with Sapphire singing and Ruby lying down, staring up at her.

"You two having fun in here?" Rose said.

They both quickly jumped up and looked at each other embarrassed.

"We we're just-" Ruby stammered.

"I was just showing her-" Sapphire said haltingly.

"Settle down you to," Rose said. "I was just checking on both of you. A general has to make sure her battalion is happy after all. Do you need me to take back over Sapphire?"

"NO!" Sapphire said quickly. "Uh, I mean, that won't be necessary. I've got it under control. You go get some rest."

"Don't mind if I do." Rose said. "it's been a really long day, and I have a lot to think about. Stay safe you two, I'll see you tomorrow." Rose said as she walked off.

"Don't worry, we will!" Both Ruby and Sapphire called out, as they headed back.


	6. Chapter 6: Chase

**Chapter 6: Chase**

Ruby and Sapphire watched as Rose disappeared into the distance, then turned to face each other. "Well, you certainly DO have some interesting talents Sapphire." Ruby said to the other Gem. "I don't know any other Gems that can sing, that's really an amazing thing!"

"Thanks Ruby, that's really nice of you to say. A lot of other Gems make fun of my singing, so it's good to hear something nice for a change." Sapphire replied.

"That's awful! You sing amazing, and I would never insult your singing! Maybe later you could show me some more of it?"

"I'd be glad to. We should probably get back to patrolling now though."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's head out."

They left the crevice where they were and headed off to do patrol. It was a somewhat boring job, but they knew that with each others company, it was about to get a lot more exciting. "Sapphire's probably the nicest person I've met since I got here." Ruby thought to herself. "She is actually probably the first friend I've made in this battalion, besides Rose that is."

The patrol route lead through the most common places for defective Gems to escape, and through the weakest points of defense for The Kindergarten. "Hey Ruby." Sapphire said.

"Yeah?" Ruby replied.

"What are we supposed to do if we find a defective Gem?"  
"I don't know, and I don't care. The odds of us actually finding a defective Gem are astronomical, so I didn't pay much attention in that course."

"That probably wasn't a good idea, you know."

"Do you know what to do?"  
"Well, no, but…"

"Well, then don't worry about it. If we see one I'm sure we'll figure out what to do."

They continued their patrol in relative silence, scanning the dark shadows closer with the thoughts of defective Gems on their mind. They were just starting to forget about it when suddenly Sapphire pulled hard on Ruby's arm. "Ruby, what's that!" She said pointing to movement in the shadows.

"I don't know, but it's our job to find out what. CHARGE!" She said as she rushed forward.

"Ruby wait!" Sapphire shouted as she ran behind her. Ruby summoned her gloves and jumped towards the shadows, catching whatever it was off guard, and stunning it. "What is it?" Sapphire asked.

"It… It's a defective Gem! What do we do?" Ruby said whilst gagging the Gem.

"I… I… I'll go get Rose!" Sapphire said with a shout as she turned and ran.


	7. Chapter 7: Plea

**Chapter 7: Plea**

Sapphire ran as fast as she could towards the barracks, hoping that Rose was there. "Oh, why didn't I pay attention in Basic Training?" She thought as she ran. Meanwhile, back at The Kindergarten, Ruby sat on the Gem that had been trying to escape.

"Hurry up Sapphire, I don't want to be here forever!" Ruby said as she held the Gem captive.

"You could just let me go you know." The purple colored Gem said.

"You can talk?!"

"Of course I can talk, I wasn't born yesterday. Well, I was, but that's besides the point."

"Well, what reason would I have to let you go?"

"If you don't, I'll punch you in the face! How about that?"

"Who's the one sitting on who?"

"Okay, then how about this. What reason do you have for keeping me here? Do you have a crush on me?"  
"What are you talking about? It's my job to prevent defective Gems like you from escaping."

"And are you happy doing that?"

"Of course I am, it's the easiest job on Earth."

"Okay, and what exactly makes me defective?

"Well, ummm….."

Is it because I don't think the way they want me to think? Is it because I want to do other things besides fight all the time? Is it because I want to make my own choices, to have freedom? Is that what makes me defective? Because if it is, then I guess everyones defective."

"You're defective because you're different from all the other Gems we're making. You were supposed to be made to be one of the best fighters, nothing else. And since you're not, that makes you defective."

"Sounds to me like all the other Gems that are being made here are defective, not me."

Ruby Thought about this, and didn't respond to the other Gems words.

"Do you still think im defective?"

"... Yes. Yes I do. But maybe being defective isn't a bad thing."

"Well, that's a start. So, what are you going to do now? Will you let me go?"

"No. I'm going to wait for Rose to get here, and tell her what you told me. It's going to get confusing to refer to you as defective Gem though. What's your name?"

"I'd prefer it if you let me go, but I guess this will do. My name is Amethyst."


	8. Chapter 8: Journey

**Chapter 8: Journey**

Ruby and Amethyst waited there in The Kindergarten for Sapphire to get Rose and come back. Sapphire, on the other hand, was running to the barracks to find Rose. "Oh, I hope she's still there." She thought. It was a long run, and Sapphire was out of breath halfway through. "Ah….. I should have focused… More on…. Cardio….. During my workout…. Ha." She said aloud. She picked up a slow jog and made time towards her destination. She arrived several minutes later, and quickly ran inside. "Hey, where's Roses room?" She called out to another Gem.

"You mean you don't know?" The bluish-colored Gem replied.

"No, obviously, that's why I'm asking!"

"I thought everyone knew. Rose is pretty good about getting to know every Gem in her battalion."

"Well she didn't know who I was until yesterday, so will you please just tell me?"

"Oh, yeah, here, follow me."

"Thanks." Sapphire said as she followed the blue Gem. They went down many winding and twisting hallways, most of which were the same dull grey color with pink lines going horizontally along all the walls, about 2 feet above the ground, which was a greenish tiled floor. They soon arrived at a pink door with a star on it. "Here it is, one door to Rose's room as promised."

"Thanks. Catch you later?"

"You're welcome, and yes, I hope to see you later. Bye!"

"Bye!' Sapphire said as the blue Gem walked away. "Great, now to talk to Rose." She knocked on the door and waited. When a few minutes had passed and she got no response, she knocked again, harder this time. Another few minutes passed, and she knew she couldn't wait any longer, she walked into Roses room.

"I'm sorry Rose, I can't wait anymore and I-" That's when she noticed that Rose was asleep. "Aw man, I hate waking people when they're asleep. But if I have to…" She slowly walked over to Rose and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Hey Rose." She said as she shook Rose gently. "Wake up, we need you." Rose groaned and rolled over.

"Sapphire?" She said groggily. "What do you want?"

"We found something." Sapphire said.

"What is it?"

"It's…. It's a defective Gem."

Rose shot upright. "Where? Nevermind, I know where. In The Kindergarten?"

"Yes, It's purple, and we need your help."

"Fine, let's go."

"Got it." They left the room and ran to the front of the barracks. They started running across the field, towards The Kindergarten.


	9. I'M SORRY

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, I've just been really busy lately. To make it up to you guys, expect a super-special chapter this Saturday! Get pumped!


End file.
